fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor of the Month
Bachelor of the Month is episode twelve in season five of Full House. It originally aired on November 26, 1991. Synopsis The episode starts with the family having breakfast as Jesse comes downstairs, having finished working on a bedroom for Nicky and Alex. Suddenly, Becky calls him on his baby monitor to come upstairs ASAP. Then, Danny introduces Vicky Larson to the family, and mentions her filling in for Becky on Wake Up, San Francisco. Michelle thinks he should date Vicky, and Danny asks where she got that idea from. In a chain reaction, Michelle says she got it from Stephanie, Stephanie got it from D.J., D.J. got it from Joey, and Joey got it from Danny. Then, Kimmy arrives informing them that Bay City magazine has chosen Danny as their bachelor of the month, which Joey remarks that three months of sending his picture in finally paid off. When that issue is released, a lot of women start asking Danny out on dates. Because of that, he is out virtually every night, and Michelle misses him tucking her in at bedtime every night, reading her a bedtime story, and giving her a good night kiss. So D.J. and Stephanie fill in for Danny on all counts; Stephanie getting her a glass of pitcher water from the kitchen and turning on her lamp (in lieu of a plug-in night light), D.J. locking up her dollhouse for the night, and each giving her a good night kiss. They prove they can put Michelle to bed like Danny, but Michelle is shocked to hear that Danny made a date for each night of the week and is having fun right now even as we speak. When Michelle asks what could be more fun than her, we get a montage of Danny's dates set to " " by . Meanwhile, in the attic, Becky and Jesse show the twins their new nursery, and it is now ready for them to sleep in. They also have to put up with the hassles of diaper changes and dirty clothes, just like Jesse and Joey did in the series premiere. Joey and the girls notice that Nicky and Alex are keeping Jesse and Becky on their feet, so they arrange a romantic dinner in the kitchen for Jesse and Becky, who both end up falling asleep at the table. The next day on Wake Up, San Francisco, Vicky accuses Danny of being a shallow date, even though she has never dated him before. As a result, he asks her out, so she can actually experience a date with him. Later that night, Danny does a bedtime story for Michelle all about his future date, naming himself as "Prince of the Month" (rather than "Bachelor of the Month"), and Vicky as "Princess Vicky", to make it more fairy-tale like. As usual, he knows she's had her pitcher water already, so he does the honor of turning on her lamp/night light, locking up her dollhouse for the night, and giving her her "good night" kiss. As Danny leaves on his date with Vicky, Joey and the girls notice that Nicky and Alex are keeping Jesse and Becky on their feet, so they arrange a romantic dinner in the kitchen for Jesse and Becky, who both end up falling asleep at the table. When Danny and Vicky go on their date, Michelle and Teddy stow away in Danny's car so Michelle can be with Danny (and have a double date with Teddy) at the restaurant. A few minutes after arriving at the restaurant, Danny sees Michelle and Teddy sitting at a table close to the one he and Vicky are sitting at. Danny talks to Michelle and apologizes for not spending much time with her lately. At home, Danny and Vicky share a kiss (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes